paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Kordon Kallo
Kordon Kallo is a top-level Kolechian diplomat called to Arstotzka on day 27. His presence is needed in the negotiations regarding a coordinated attack that occurred at the Grestin checkpoint on December 18th, 1982. Gameplay Even though EZIC stated earlier that the border attacks are not their doing, they intend to take advantage of the situation by hampering the negotiations between Kolechia and Arstotzka. EZIC plans to send in one of their agents disguised as Kallo. They need the inspector's help to get Kallo's real passport as he is crossing the border. If the inspector cooperates with EZIC, the impersonator will spoil the talks, prompting headlines like "Kolechians Are Crazy" the next day. Kallo is the seventh entrant on day 27. If the inspector admits Kallo into Arstotzka (regardless of whether his passport is confiscated or not), the imposter will be the ninth entrant. If Kallo is denied, the imposter will not show up. If Kallo is approved for entry and gets to keep his passport, he will manage to reach a tentative understanding and find some common ground with Arstotzkan negotiators, as reported by The Truth of Arstotzka the next day. Cooperating with EZIC and letting the imposter in prevents getting ending 20 but counts towards ending 19. Transcripts Kordon Kallo If approved and if his passport is confiscated: *''I require my passport.'' *[inspector] It has been confiscated. *''I am Kolechian diplomat here on government request.'' *''Return passport at once.'' *inspector'' Call number on slip to recover.'' *''Barbarian.'' *away *[inspector will receive a citation declaring "Unauthorized passport confiscation."] If denied but his passport is not confiscated: *''You cannot do this.'' *''I am Kolechian diplomat here on government request.'' *''Barbarian.'' *away If denied and if his passport is confiscated: *''You cannot do this.'' *''I am Kolechian diplomat here on government request.'' *''I require my passport.'' *inspector It has been confiscated. *''Barbarian.'' *away *[inspector will receive a citation declaring "Unauthorized passport confiscation."] Kallo impersonator 1. The inspector has Kallo's original passport :1.1. Introduction: :*''I saw him enter.'' :*''Give his passport to me.'' :*until he gets the passport :*''Ah good.'' :*''I look much the same as him.'' :*''Just need to shave my mustache.'' :*''But we all must make sacrifices.'' :*Kallo's passport back (the passport is actually slightly different; see above) :*''Approve the visa.'' :1.2. If approved: :*''For Arstotzka and the Order.'' :1.3. If denied: :*''This is not what was agreed on.'' :*away 2. The inspector does not have Kallo's passport :2.1. Introduction: :*''I am sent to collect diplomat's passport.'' :*inspector I do not have it. :*away Trivia *All information on his passport (except the for expiration date) stays always the same but his vaccinations and countries he has diplomatic access to are randomly generated. **His documents are always valid, too. *The passport the EZIC agent gives to the inspector for a green stamp is slightly different from the passport confiscated from Kordon Kallo earlier. Date of birth is now April 7, 1952, the photo has changed and a new expiration date has been randomly generated. Category:Characters Category:Entrants Category:Characters from Kolechia